


Hunting Excuses

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and diane have to make excuses to go off and have sex in the woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Excuses

Hunting Excuses  
(A Daryl one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Diane Hardin

“Come on Daryl, this is the third ‘hunting trip’ in two days?” Rick asked in disbelief, hands on his hips looking like a parent.   
Daryl growled and stepped up to him, tired of all the questions. “got a problem with that?” he never took his eyes off Ricks.  
Rick rubbed his face, tired of the run around too. “Whats goin on man?”  
Daryl looked back at Diane over near the fence, waiting for him like she always was. He let Rick catch on then looked back at him, “i really gotta spell it out for you man?”  
Rick chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. “okay i get it man, just be careful okay, and watch out for walkers too.”  
Daryl snorted, catching the joke. “got it just keep your yap shut, its my business.” He said and walked quickly to the gate, and waited for it to be opened so they could get out and alone.  
He hated to lie about where they were going but people here were so damn nosey, always gettin into everyones business and he didnt want that, he wanted to keep her seperate from everyone else, just for him to enjoy.  
“Any problems?” Diane asked walking up beside him, eyes peeled until they got into safe territory.  
“Naw, just Rick but dont worry about it, lets just get there.” His cock already pressed tightly against his jeans, needing to get her alone.  
Diane chuckled, “such a hurry there huh Dixon.” She said stepping over the barbed wire fence he put up, to keep walkers out. As soon as they were both over the line he grabbed her and pushed her against the nearest tree.   
He kissed her hard, letting his entire body lean against hers. He could never get enough time with her. After finding her a few weeks ago he had wanted her every since. Finally winning her over the other guys in there, they never had enough time to be alone. Truly alone.   
So they came up with reasons to leave, hunting trips or working on her training. Just shit like that, thats all it was was shit. They just needed to be alone for more than five minutes.  
Diane moaned into his mouth, letting him lean against her body. Feeling his damp shirt from sweat and how heated the sun had made his skin, everything about him drove her insane. She couldnt believe his man, sexy and dangerous wanted her, just her.   
“Its been too fuckin long. Cant handle this shit anymore.” Daryl said as he started to kiss down her neck, licking sweat from her body.  
“Fuck..i know babe, it sucks sneaking around like this.” Her hands gripped his shirt, sliding her hands up the back of it to feel his slicked skin. She loved when he was hot like this, sweat making his body gleam and that tan, god he was a true Georgia boy.  
He kissed to the tops of her breasts, biting harder than before. His tongue slipping between her breast, “i know.”  
She grabbed his long hair and pulled it away so she could see his face, his eye shut and mouth wide open to taste her skin. “we need to tell people, dont wanna leave every time.” She whined when he unbuttoned her shirt and moved one cup of her bra over to suck at her breast. “fuck!”  
Daryl sucked hard, using his teeth to bite the nipple and his other hand to squeeze the other one, switching before he moved down her body. Licking up her ribs. “we will, need you all the fuckin time.”  
She smiled and cupped his groin, feeling it strain under her touch, his hips moving to try and thrust into her hand. Daryl dropped to his knees, unbuttoning her pants and licking from hip to hip, sucking on the top of her mound.  
“Daryl..” she groaned when his tongue licked over her panties, right up to her clit, he was teasing. He loved to see how bad he could tease her.  
Her pants were torn off quickly, her panties sliding down her legs, he always kept them and she was running out of them quickly, “fuck ya smell so good girl, missed this.” He said before twirling his tongue over her slit.  
“Fuuck...you had it yesterday babe...god!” she moaned out, trying to think but his mouth was too amazing.  
He just did it again and again, sucking on her lips. Biting hard on her clit the way she liked it, his face was wet from her. “waited too fucking long..spread you legs.” He growled and lifted her leg to his shoulder to get in deeper.  
Diane screamed before she covered her mouth, trying to keep her eyes open to watch out for anything. But he was getting her close, “dont wanna cum that way, get up here.” He stood up and kissed her, she loved tasting herself on him like this. She undid his pants quickly and stroked him. He was so hard she knew it hurt, his veins popping out. Precum on his tip.  
“D-Diane...come on girl i wont last.” Daryl whined and begged, his whole body swaying towards her as she pumped him.   
She smiled, loving how much he wanted her. How impatient he was once she got her hands or mouth on him. He became needy for her attention. “you ready for me Daryl?”  
He moaned, stripping off his plaid shirt and his jeans to his ankles so step out of, he unclasped her bra and picked her up. His cock teasing her slit until he laid down in the soft grass with her on top of him. Never breaking their kiss. His body looked so big under hers, his muscles all visible and flexing. It drove her crazy.  
“Ride me baby, need ya to ride me...” Daryl said and teased her with his cock.  
Diane never got tired of the way he talked, that southern accent and the way he asked, no told her what he needed, made her drip for him. She bent down and kissed over his chest, sucking his sensitive nipples, he moaned and twisted under her. She moved so she was rubbing against him, his head teasing her.  
Diane took him into her hand and stood him up, slowly sinking down on him until he was in all the way. He groaned and arched his back, that sexy mouth of his parting to wet his lips. His hands slid down to her hips, “ride me..fuck just ride me, wann watch ya.” He gripped her hips and thrusted up.  
She moaned, holding onto his shoulders as she slid up and down his cock harder than before, she liked it rough with him and he was happy to help, let her take it how she needed it. Watching his face was enough to make her cum but she didnt want this to end so soon. “so fuckin big Daryl, fillin me up, god, youre so deep..”   
Sweat beaded on his sun kissed skin, gleaming. He was beautiful. His hands moved to her breasts, squeezing them hard and playing with her nipples. “So close Daryl..god..” her body started to slow, getting ready.  
Daryl growled and turned them quickly, pinning her under his heavy body. He grabbed one of her legs, hitching it high on his hip to get in deeper, he always loved to be on top, to take charge of her as she came.   
He knew it was close, could feel it and he felt so powerful to make her cum. He loved to be the reason she came undone, “come on girl, i can feel you...so close.”  
“Ah..oh god..right there Daryl..harder!” she moaned and her nails raked down his arms.  
His balls got tight, his body urgent to cum, pumping harder and faster how she needed it, “not gonna last, cum for me baby!” Daryl begged, holding on.  
“Shit!!” she came in a wave, cum pouring out of her and soaking the both of them.   
“Fuck i cant hold it!”   
“Pull out, cum on me Daryl!” diane begged.  
He pulled out and his hand was replaced with hers, she jerked him fast as he came all over her gorgeous body, feeling his body give out he rolled over. Handing her his shirt to wipe it off. “whyd ya make me pull out?”  
She smiled, turning to kiss him. “wanted to know what i looked like covered in your cum.”  
His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body shaking. “fuck thats a damn good answer and ya looked amazing, got my mark on ya.” He smiled that rare, after sex golden smile.  
“oh yes im yours Dixon, always.”


End file.
